Detonation,Ammunition and Pure Gold
by Amaya Sakura Amano
Summary: Stories from the zones. UV and MV taking on the BL/ind. :


Detonation, Ammunition

and

Pure Gold.

A Danger days Fan Fiction

-Ultra Violet

"Where are we heading?" I asked Midnite as she drove a motor bike along a dirt path under the hot desert sun. I sat behind her staring to the left side of me, watching as the cacti and miles of dirt passed by. I was pretty sure that was all I was ever going to see until I spotted a red circular sign in the distance. There was a white horse head with an x where the eye should be and a star above it. "Dead Pegasus" is what it read.

"We're going to get you cleaned up. Ya know, after living with the BL/ind for so long I'm surprised you trust me. Shouldn't you be jacked up on happy pills or some shit like that?" she asked me.

She was right. I lived with Better Living Industries for nearly 5 years. I was only 7 when the apocalypse happened and my brother was 11. He took care of me for 2 years until the BL/ind got to us and separated us. I haven't seen him since then.

"I use to take them, but I was only 9. I stopped when I was 12, but trust me. Even 3 years on those things have a way of fucking up your mind. I can't remember anything about those 3 years." I replied to her question.

"That bites." She said as we pulled up to the Dead Pegasus. "At least your clean now."

The Dead Pegasus seemed to be a gas station. There were 2 beaten up pumps for gas- regular or premium- and a building beside it with a big door on it with the word "Garage" over top it.

Middnite pulled up to a spot beside the building and we hopped off. She took off her helmet and motioned me to follow her into the building. We walked in to find a boy and a man in a small room. The boy was leaning against a wall and the man was sitting in a desk, rambling on into a microphone until Midnite slightly tapped his shoulder. He turned around to show is black bearded face and sunglasses. He then quickly turned back around and whispered into the microphone "I will be right back with you fella motorbabies, got some business to deal with". He turned back towards us and looked at me then Midnite.

"Care to introduce me Midnite?" he asked her and cocked his head to the side with a curious look on his face.

"Well, uh, she doesn't actually have a name yet... but I found her out on route Guano. She said she escaped from the BL/ind. And well, uh, i thought maybe we could take her in?"

I didn't actually know she wanted me to live with them. At first i just went with her because i had nowhere else to go and i was tired of running. I didn't actually know her or if she was a BL/ind member. I didn't really care either. I was fed up with them. They couldn't hurt me anymore.

"You shouldn't be picking up random strays, ya know? They COULD be BL/ind... not saying you are." he nodded at me. I quickly looked away awkwardly.

"I know, I know, but she just feels different. Like she truly needed help. Anyways, the BL/ind aren't smart enough to trick us. We already know that!" she said eagerly then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. I stumbled beside her. "AND WE LOOK LIKE TWINS!" She yelled beside me.

He laughed, "yeah I guess she can stay. Its about time we get another girl around here. Having you and just Bulletproof around can get pretty boring considering you're rarely here and all Bulletproof wants to do is fix shit."

Midnite giggled and I cracked a slight smile. The man reached his hand out and greeted me with "Hi, my name is Dr. Death Defying, but please, just call me Dr. Death. I am the Dead Pegasus owner and the pirate radio station broadcaster of WKL109 FMX. Nice to meet you, no name."he grimaced as I shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you also, Dr. Death." I heard a noise from beside me and looked over to see the boy leaning against the wall. He wore white and purple polka-dotted nylons and a white tank top with the word "NOISE" across it. He had black shaggy hair and wore a key around his neck on a silver chain. He also had roller blades, white gloves,white knee pads and a black jock strap on. He walked towards me and extended his hand.

"Hey, I'm Show Pony." he told me as we shook hands. He then grabbed Midnite and I a chair each and we sat down.

" why don't you tell us about yourself?" Dr. death asked me.

"uh, well, as we already know, I don't have a name so we can basically skip that part. I've lived with the BL/ind for the last 5 years but before that I lived with my older brother. He was 11 when the apocalypse happened and I was 7. He took care of me and we basically lived in the shed of an abandoned junk yard. We savaged what we could and started our own garden to grow foods. We lived like that for 2 years until the BL/ind found us. They then split us up and I haven't seen him since." I looked down and I felt a warm tear stream down my cheek. I was never asked to tell my story before and it hurt to say it. I had never felt so much pain and loneliness since I lost him.

Midnite put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Midnite, I want you to take her and get her some better clothes then those dusty rags. Then take her over to see Poison." said Dr. Death.

"Poison?" I questioned, a little bit concerned of the word.

"yeah, my older brother. Don't worry, you'll love him. Everyone does." she smiled and got up to leave the room. I followed along and waved goodbye to Show Pony and .


End file.
